calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite: Heroes United
The Newest game project from milesprower690 Tagline On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, twelve individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes. Plot On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, twelve individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes. The story begins on a space station in some unknown Universe where villains from various universes meet up because they were summoned: the evil syndicate from nicktoons unite (Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, Crocker and Professor Clamatious.), Dr. Brainstorm, The kanker sisters, and the Almighty Tallest. The person that summoned them is a figure that knows some of the heroes personally and with the newest heroes he found about that could stop him. He promises to give whatever the villains desire if they give him the crystals found in each of their worlds that will power up the doomsday weapon they need to take over their respective worlds. The villains then start to begin their plans, the scientists working on new troopers to invade each of the worlds to find the crystal. We then go to bikini bottom where spongebob wakes up about to go to his new job as manager at the krusty krab 2 to find that his town is infested with robots, quickly he goes back into his house to grab his bubble wand and soap, and his karate gloves when he goes outside again he's about to fight some until a green portal opens up with Jimmy Neutron coming out telling him that he has to go back to volcano island with him, in which spongebob follows. In the mawgu lair Spongebob is reunited with Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, and Invader ZIM. Before they can catch up on events Jimmy explains the situation the syndicate returned with new members and have taken over those worlds, as such he recruited heroes from each of those worlds: Calvin and hobbes from the Calvinverse, The Eds from the Cul De Sac, Ness from Onett, and Lucas from tazmily. They decie to split the group into four parts Jimmy, Calvin, and Eddy being the strategists able to come up with plans and weapons quickly. Zim, Spongebob, and Ness being the Speedsters, able to damage foes quickly and to retreat quickly, Timmy, Danny, and Ed being the Brawlers, doing a ton of damage quickly, and Hobbes, Double D, and Lucas being the defenders, able to heal and buff allys easily. The group then decices to go to amity park first Before they do so Hobbes and the Eds get a mawgu enhancement giving them new gear since they don't have any ways to defend themselves, Hobbes gets a heal/buff cannon and Claw gauntlets, Ed gets mawgu brass knuckles, Double D gets a psychic headband and Eddy gets a Gumball launcher, with that the heroes head off to amity park. When they arrive it turns out that Casper high has been converted into Vlad's castle again, with Vlad taking Danny's parents under his control this time using energy from the ghost portal. This time however Vlad knocks the group out even though they try to fight him he defeats them easily due to the gained power from the ghost portal. He then sends them to sulker's island in the ghost zone to be hunted by him, due to Danny being a half ghost, Ness and Lucas being psychics, Timmy's fairy godparents (who the group thinks they are reality bending computer programs), Calvin and Jimmy due to their genius, Spongebob Zim and Hobbes due to being rare species, and the Eds to shut them up. The soon defeat sulker and find a green and black crystal in the ghost zone which after scanning it with MTM shows it is a powerful energy source, they take the crystal and store it in Jimmy's hypercube for later study. The group escapes the ghost zone and meet up with Danny's friends Sam and Tucker who tell the group that ghosts have taken over amity park and that Vlad's having them search all over the town to find some crystal. The group then go to the Fenton's lab to upgrade some of their tech to be able to harm ghosts and send them back to the ghost zone, and Sam joins the group using some of the Fenton ghost hunting equipment, the group defeats the invading ghosts and goes to Casper High to fight Vlad. The group goes through the castle defeating every ghost they came across until they get to the throne room where they fight Vlad and defeat him using their new anti ghost weapons. Vlad warns them that even though they saved Danny's world they won't stop the syndicate completely. They return to the mawgu lair where Jimmy and Calvin analyze the crystal they found in the ghost zone and they find out the truth, there are crystals located in each of their worlds and with their powers they have the potential to boost the power of any machine a thousandfold, and with their powers combined they could rewrite the universe! Using the "Ghost crystal"as they call it, Calvin uses it to track the other crystals using the MTM, and the group then decides to go to peach creek to get the next crystal while Tucker stays at HQ and gives the gang updates on the villains. When they arrive in peach creek they find that the jawbreaker factory has been converted into a Robot factory and the other kids have been taken, Eddy takes the role of leader as he wants the factory down and to save the jawbreakers inside,however the group finds a person defeating the robots wearing a gourd came started to destroy them mentioning something about a crystal. They fallow the mystery man and rescue the other cul de sac kids until they get to the robot factory where the lose the mystery man, they go through the factory and shut it down as they get closer to the "Scam crystal" as Eddy calls it they soon get to the end of the factory and encounter the kankers who have the "Scam crystal" they defeat the kankers however the crystal is stolen by the mysterious man who is working with the syndicate. They return to the HQ where they decide to go to bikini bottom where Jimmy gets the neutronic air gum so they can breathe underwater and a water immunity spray to make Zim immune to the waters acidic property to his skin. When they arrive in bikini bottom they find that the town is overrun with robots with Patrick being one of the few bottomites that is part of a resistance that's held up at the krusty krab, the group goes to the krusty krab 2 and meet up with sandy who says that Mr. Krabs was captured by plankton when he found the bikini bottom crystal and that him and the syndicate built a robot/Jellyfish sting extractor factory in jellyfish fields where he might be held. The group now with Patrick and Sandy head to jelly fish fields, they find the factory and they head inside to find Mr. Krabs and the bikini bottom crystal. They go inside and destroy the robot generators and jellyfish sting extractor and find plankton holding Mr. krabs hostage, He then brings out an old robot from one of his eariler schemes Spongebot Steelpants! They defeat the robot and get the bikini bottom crystal from Mr. Krabs and go back to HQ. to decide their next course of action, they decide to go to Calvin and Hobbes's universe since its the easiest crystal to find due to Dr. Brainstorm being an incompetent villain. When they arrive in Calvins town in an alleyway where Calvin explains that the people in the town not notice much, but with the recent discovery that aliens exist there not taking any chances, so Zim puts on his human disguise (contact lenses and a wig), and Spongebob putting on a blue coat and fake glasses and a mustache, Patrick doing the same, Sandy putting on a hoodie, and Danny transforming into Danny Fenton. Calvin decides that they have to find Sherman since he has to have something to find the crystal they get to Andy's house they find Andy and Socrates and explain the situation to them Andy says that Sherman's in his lab, when they go down there they tell Sherman about the crystal where he finds that brainstorm already has it. More to come later... Transcript Crossover Chaos Transcript Time set Nicktoons-Post Globs of Doom Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy genius- Post Jimmy Timmy power hour 3 Danny Phantom-Pre Phantom Planet Spongebob- Post Movie Fairly oddparents- Post The Big Fairy Share Scare Invader Zim- Post the Worst The Most Horrible Xmas Ever Earthbound-Post Game Mother 3- Post Game Calvin and Hobbes The series- Post the Collective Ed,Edd, n Eddy- Post Big Picture Show Quotes The group meets With Ness and Timmy talking to each other '' Ness: You know, your voice sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Timmy: Yeah, so does yours. Ness: Nah, it might just be me hearing things Timmy: Yeah same honestly. ''The group arrives in Bikini Bottom Calvin: This Gum tastes horrible, but at least i'm not drowning. Lucas: Honestly I prefer this way, unlike the last time I went under the sea. Calvin: Wait what happened in your experience? Lucas:Shudders I don't want to talk about it. Voice Cast Natalie Palamides- Calvin Seth Green- Hobbes Tom Kenny- Spongebob, MTM, Spongebot Steelpants Tara Strong- Timmy Turner, Poof, Ness Daran Norris- Cosmo Susanne Blakeslee- Wanda Richard Steven Horvitz- Zim Debi Derryberry- Jimmy Neutron, Lucas Matt Hill- Ed Samuel Vincent- Edd Tony Sampson- Eddy David Kaufman- Danny Phantom Martin Mull- Vlad Plasmius Mr. Lawrence- Plankton Carlos Alazraqui- Mr.Crocker Tim Curry- Professor Clamatious Janyse Jaud- Lee Kanker Erin Fitzgerald- May Kanker, Nazz Kathleen Barr- Marie Kanker, Kevin Wally Wingert- Tallest Red Kevin McDonald- Tallest Purple Mike Pollock- Dr. Brainstorm Roger Criag Smith- Jack Kevin Michael Richardson- Sulker Grey DeLisle- Sam Manson Rickey D'Shon Collins- Tucker Peter Kelamis- Rolf Bill Fagerbakke- Patrick Rodger Bumpass- Squidward Carolyn Lawrence- Sandy Cheeks Clancy Brown- Mr. Krabs Music Title-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5zDhsU-K-U Sulker's Island- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPPl1X_nfDs Amity Park- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UszXHLAC0gM&t=9s Vlad's Castle- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnBnXhPdq4s&t=105s Vs Vlad- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyL42xnOOb8 Cul De Sac- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_8GbRLdZNA&index Following the Myestrious man- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opbHmf8mDWg Factory 1- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnmWQeAPCTU&index=6 Vs Kankers- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HW5L7_M9FI Entering Bikini Bottom- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tAqDFefz2I To the Krusty Krab 2!- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbefgMWdKbs Jellyfish Fields- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz-Sstui9yc Near the Factory- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoiesBupiw0&t=42s Factory 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGw1YxIS1eg Vs Plankton and Spongebot Steelpants- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJzo0lWyq5c Calvin's Town- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXLBXp64Ozo